Tu eternidad
by gemukiilovemmett
Summary: roslie es una chica que ha perdido a sus padres y esta muy triste y conoce a un chico emmett que esconde algo. que pasara? EXR
1. Chapter 1

**UN BONITO COMIENZO.**

**POV. ROSALIE.**

Querido diario me llamo Rosalie Hale, tengo 17 años y también un hermano muy pesado se llama Jasper y es mas pequeño que yo tiene 16 años recién cumplidos.

Hace 3 meses murieron mis padres en un accidente de coche yo iba en el asiento trasero pero a mi no me paso nada solo tengo una cicatriz en la frente, cada día que me miro al espejo y me veo la cicatriz me recuerda que mis padres están muertos y que yo también debería estarlo… todavía no lo he superado.

Mi hermano dice que lo lleva mejor pero en realidad lo lleva peor tanto que se ha metido hasta en las drogas. Mi hermano y yo vivimos con nuestra tía, la verdad es que si algo de todo esto es bueno es que podemos vivir con mi tía tiene 27 años se llama Sindy y nos deja un poco a nuestro rollo es muy maja y le puedo contar todo lo que pienso, bueno no todo.

Hoy empiezo el instituto lo bueno es que veré a mis antiguos amigos a Haty que es mi mejor amiga y a Dreik mi mejor amigo, desde el accidente pase a ser la mas popular a la chica triste insignificante pero la verdad ya no me importaba ser la chica que era antes ahora me preocupa volver a recuperar la sonrisa que perdí por eso hoy va a ser mi primer día como chica nueva y espero poder llevar un sonrisa en la cara.

Firmado Rose.

-hey rubia- me grito Haty- que tal preparada para el infierno-yo asentí con una sonrisa pero la verdad es que yo ya estaba en un infierno.

-si claro, ehh ¿vamos en tu coche?- desde el accidente no me gustaba conducir.

-si esta hay vamos-me sorprendía que estuviera tan contenta ella siempre decía que el insti era un mierda.

-¿por que estas tan contenta?- la pregunte con la esperanza de que me contestara.

-por nada- la mire como diciendo"sueltalo" – es que viene un chico nuevo- y lo soltó.

-que bien – dije sarcásticamente.

-pues i que bien por que te vendría muy bien alegrarte esa cara muerta- dijo y la mire con ojos llorosos-o dios lo siento es que…

-tranquila lo tengo que superar-dije triste mente, cuando llegamos al insti fuimos directamente a secretaria a ver que clases nos tocaban hoy y vi a alguien que no conocia supongo k ese era el "chico nuevo".

-miraaaaa el chico nuevo- claramente era el- dio si e espalda esta como el pan imaginate por delante!!!!-estaba loca. vi. como mi hermano entraba al baño con una bolsita blanca y decidi que era momento de actuar a si k entre al baños de hombre o en el instituto deberia llamarse intentos de hombre.

-LO SABIA –le dije enfadada-este verano e pasado de decirte nada pero no voy a dejar que te destroces mas la vida y que me la destroces a mi.

-mira dejame en paz y yo se lo que hago-dijo dirigiendose a la puerta.

-no tienes ni idea de lo que estas haciendo y mnos e lo que me estas haciendo a mi-le dije con ojosllloros y salio del baño, me seque los ojos y Sali yo tambien y adivina con quien me encontre con un chico pero no uno cualquiera ojos negros, al igual que el pelo rizado y negro tenial las facciones marcadas y una piel muy clara llevaba uno vaqueros unas botas y una chaqueta la verdad que bastante guapo se le veia bastante fuerte y guapoo.

**POV. EMMETT.**

Otro dia mas pero no uno cualquiera hoy era mi primer dia de instituto en esta ciudad por que anteriormente e ido a muchos institutos y muchos años.

He estado durante muchos siglos escondido pero ahora no ahora no me podia esconder tenia que conocerla necesitaba conocerla y me daba igual salir a laluz del dia necesitaba verla.

Firmado Emmett

He llegado al instituto mucha gente mucha sangre a la que resistirse pero solo la quería ver a ella.

Fui a la recepción para dar mis datos y oi a nas chicas detrás mia hablando de mi pero en ese instante me di cuenta de ue una se fue a si que algo me decia que la debia seguir y asi hice. La segui pero al perdí segui su rastro y llegaba a la puerta del baño en ese momento la puerta se abrio y dios no podia ser era ella era perfecta rubia ojos azules facciones perfectas y cuerpo perfecto pero sobre todo una alma perecta clara y sencilla.

-¿es el baño de chcios?-le pregunte rompiendo el silencio que habia entre nosotros.

-si esque estaba…-dijo timidamente.

-no importa- la dije dios me costaba tanto hablar delante de ella.

-rosalie hale tu?-dijo

-emmett, emmett cullen-dije

-encantada-dijo extendiendome su hermosa y fina manitañ.

-igualmente- dieje extendiendle mi mano blanca y dandola un apreto de manos pero claro sin apretar mucho por que se la podria aplastar.

Estuvimos hablando un rato del insti, cuando pasamos por una aeroacondicionado moviendola el pelo y dejando a la vista la cicatriz y no puee resistirme a preguntarla que de que era

-y la cicatrz?

-¿esta?-dijo tocándose la frente donde tenia la cicatriz-hacer tres meses mis padre y yo íbamos en el coche cuando mi padre se salio de la carretera cayendo al río es lo único que recuerdo por que después me desperté en el hospital y los médicos dijeron que era un milagro que saliera- en realidad sabia lo que la había pasado porque y fui el que la saque del agua fui el que la salvo la vida y desde ese día no la puede sacar de mi cabeza.

-lo siento lo de tus padres- le dije sinceramente en reliad me dolía verla as i verla tan triste.

-tranquilo ya lo tengo medio superado-dijo tristemente pero regalándome una sonrisa-oyes mañana hay una fiesta en la casa abandonada al lado de la playa podrias vernirte estara muy bien.

-bueno lo pensare- le diej la verdad no me apetecia lo unico queme apetecia era estar con ella.

-por favor-me pidio.

-de acuerdo-y dicho esto se despidio y se fue y yo me fui a mi casa un copo terrorifica claro no era de esta época tenia ya bastante siglos me sente en el sillon y a esperar un nuevo dia mientra observaba una foto que tomo de rosalie.

**POV ROSALIE.**

Estaba contenta habia sido mi primer dia y habia ido bien y encima habia conocido a emmett era un poco extraño pero tenia esa sonrisa contagiosa que me volvia loca y encima mañana vendria a la fiesta en al casa yo creo de verdad que este es el cambien en mi vida que necesitaba era el lo que necesitaba solo necesitaba estar con el nada mas.


	2. mi opinion

**EL ACCIDENTE**

**POV. ROSALIE.**

Querido diario.

Me desperté lo primero que pensé fue "Emmett". Hoy me siento diferente, algo ha cambiado. Por primera vez no me parece un mal día para empezar, doy la bienvenida al día por que se que le volveré a ver. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento bien.

Firmado Rosalie.

**POV. EMMETT.**

Querido diario.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me encuentro completo y absolutamente despierto, por primera vez no me siento una mala persona. Le doy la bienvenida al día por que se que la volveré a ver.

Firmado Emmett Cullen.

-Hola- la salude, bien por fin la veía, por fin la sentía, hoy esta realmente guapa tenia su cabello dorado en una coleta pero se dejaba unos mechones en el lado izquierdo de la cara para tapar la cicatriz.

-Hola ¿como te as levantado hoy?-dijo regalándome la sonrisa mas bonita del mundo.

-Pues la verdad es que me he levantado muy bien y contento, no se me apetecía venir a la escuela, ¿es raro verdad?, me debería de haber callado ahora pensaras…-me interrumpió.

-¡¡NO!! La verdad es que yo también me he levantado bien con ganas de venir no tienes por que sentirte mal,- me alegraba que sintiera lo mismo.

-¡¡Hola parejita!!- nos interrumpió Haty su mejor amiga, era un poquillo gótica por no decir bastante gótica, era morena de piel oscura y con flequillo que casi le tapaba los ojos.

-No somos la "parejita"- dijo Rosalie defendiéndonos.

-Ya claro y yo soy un súper pija ósea que nunca se pondría unas botas como estas y jamás pero jamás me pintaría así ósea - dijo imitando a una verdadera pija; la verdad es que era bastante graciosa - Venga todo el mundo sabe que aquí saltan chispas si lo dicen to…- en ese momento llego por detrás Dreik tapándola la boca para no soltar lo inevitable.

-Bueno guapa y maravillosa Haty yo creo que ¡¡DEBERIAS DE CALLAR ESA BOCAZA QUE TIENES!! - dijo bastante exaltado Dreik que por cierto era gay y no lo había averiguado por que el me lo dijera precisamente (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Me tengo que ir a la clase de álgebra ¿nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta no? -¿la fiesta? Ostras la fiesta no me acordaba y ella lo noto - ¿te acuerdas no, la fiesta, esta noche en la casa abandonada de la playa.

-Si claro es que me has pillado despistado pero claro que iré. ¿Por cierto la fiesta es? - sabia que la fiesta tenia un motivo pro por primera vez no sabia cual.

-Hoy es la lluvia de estrella, esas que van y vienen corriendo y te tiene que dar tiempo a pedir un deseo. ¿Tú que deseo pedirás? - me pregunto.

Que, que deseo pediría no tenia ni idea pero me encantaría pedir que algún día Rosalie fuera mas que una amiga o quizás pediría que esto no fuera tan difícil que yo no fuera un vampiro de 147 años tan solo un chico normal.

Al ver que yo no respondía Rosalíe me confeso su deseo.

-Si se pudiera cambiar el pasado, pediría que mis padres regresasen, pero como eso no va a pasar pediría que mi hermano saliera de las drogas, no soporto verle así, es realmente malo - ponía mala cara cuando lo decía de verdad le dolía que su hermano estuviera en las drogas por lo que podía haber oído con mi oído privilegiado es que después de la muerte de sus padres Jasper empezó a meterse en problemas con las drogas y Rosalie lo estaba pasando muy mal - Bueno me tengo que ir a la clase de álgebra nos vemos en la fiesta, adiós .

-Ahí nos veremos, adiós.- estuve toda la tarde pensando en que últimamente por mis alrededores y los alrededores de Rosalie había bastantes cuervos mala señal y también a veces aparecía una niebla muy siniestra, no sabia lo que pasaba.

Estaba en mi habitación tenia la habitación llena de diarios siempre escribía en ellos tenia unos 123 diarios claro tantos años, en ese mismo instante en mi bacón apareció un cuervo negro después una niebla y después de quitarse la niebla apareció…

-Hola hermano - era Edward, mi hermano, un vampiro malo me sacaba dos años y era terriblemente malo siempre que tenia hambre le daba igual donde fuera cogía el cuello de alguna persona buena e inocente, el me guardaba rencor por un motivo del pasado llamado Catherine, yo había querido olvidarlo, pero el nunca me perdonaría.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Valla me encanta el recibimiento que me hace mi hermanito - dijo acercándose a una foto que había en mi mesilla - Valla has cambiado de look, menos mal porque los noventa no te favorecían nada.

-Han pasado 15 años desde la ultima vez que te vi. ¿que narices haces aquí? -le dije en un tono que nadie desearía escuchar, yo siempre estaba de risas y bromeando pero cuando se trataba de mi hermano Edward no se podía bromear.

-Vamos Emmett Cullen te prometí una eternidad de sufrimiento, suelo cumplir mis promesas y por si no lo sabias ya lo sabes.

-Venga en serio ¿por que estas aquí?- le pregunte aunque me daba miedo lo que podía decir.

-Se resume en una palabra "ROSALIE"-y mi miedo se hizo realidad.

-No te acerques a ella, Edward te lo juro que no respondo como la hagas algo -le amenace; la verdad es que le mataría si le hacia algo.

-Vamos si antes de hacerle daño yo se lo vas a hacer tu ¿o no?.

-Déjame en paz, me voy y no te quiero ver en mi casa cuando vuelva - se lo dije pero sabia que no lo haría que estaría aquí cuando yo volviera; el era muy respetuoso y muy _tiquismiqui_ sobre todo con los libros, lo sabia todo era un empellón con respecto a mi, pero yo era mucho mas guapo y sexy jajaja.

Llegue a la fiesta; había demasiada gente para mi gusto pero bueno seguí el olor de Rose para llegar hasta ella y ahí estaba tan guapa con un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas y el pelo rizado se acerco a mi con dos velas en la mano y me extendió una mano entregándome una vela.

-¡¡Hola!! Toma una vela, es costumbre, la noche de lluvia de estrellas se apagan todas las luces y se queda solo la vela es mucho mas bonito - dijo y yo cogí la vela con una sonrisa.

-Hola creo que serás una buena guía para conocer las costumbres de aquí - le dije y me encanto porque se rió y me encanto simplemente me encanto. De repente oímos gritos y fuimos corriendo. Era Jasper se estaba peleando con un chico creo que era Tyler el novio de Alice una chica bajita morena con el pelo despuntado que estaba gritando que pararan.

-JASPER PARA POR FAVOR ¿Qué haces? - grito Rosalie separando a Jasper mientras otros chicos separaban a Tyler - ¿que te pasa? Te has drogado ¿es eso verdad? Te he dicho mil veces que no lo hagas.

-No es eso vale, me peleaba por otra cosa-dijo mirando hacia Alice, Jasper se fue Alice le siguió y los demás se dispersaron logre oír como Alice le decía a Jasper.

-Que haces no te das cuenta el te saca 2 años es mayor podrá contigo.- y Jasper le respondía.

-El solo te quiere para meterse debajo de tu falda yo te quiero para algo mas.- y Alice le respondía xD.

-Eso no lo sabes, el se porta muy bien conmigo así que déjate de pelear con el, ¿vale? y deja de drogarte que yo ya lo he dejado ahora te toca dejarlo a ti por favor hazlo por tu hermana - y Alice se fue dejando a Jasper solo.

No podía seguir escuchando las conversaciones mientras Rosalie estaba casi llorando.

-Se te ha caído esta foto – me dijo. Era una foto de Catherine mi ex novia de hace bastantes siglos. A Rosalie se le escapaba alguna lagrima.

-No es nadie, es mi ex novia pero se fue hace mucho tiempo de verdad no es nadie, el que esta al lado es mi hermano no yo - le pregunte

-Tranquilo te entiendo, cuando alguien se va deja una señal para que tengas presente lo cerca que esta el dolor.

-Elena…-pero me interrumpió.

-Oyes te entiendo; hermano complicado, Jasper, ex novio complicado, Royce, tan complicado que no quieres ni pensarlo también lo se - me dijo con tono enfurecido pero muy triste - oyes hablamos, fue precioso pero salió el sol y la realidad se impuso – me sorprendió que dijera eso ya que ella no sabia lo que yo era. Dicho eso se fue.

Era bastante doloroso lo que me había dicho yo en realidad no sentía nada por Catherine lo sentía por ella.

Me fui a mi casa, quería darle explicaciones pero claro como explicarle lo que era y quien era mi hermano pero sobre todo quien era Catherine. Pasaron 3 horas y sonó el timbre; fui a ver quien era.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella; como un ángel.

-Hola pasa - le ofrecí a que pasara.

-Hola, gracias por la invitación pero desde fuera se ve mejor la lluvia de estrella - y salí detrás de ella estaba tan guapa - El caso es que tengo pensado hacer lo que hago siempre escribir en mi diario, como hago siempre desde que mi madre me regalo uno a los 10 años, es donde vuelco todo, todo lo que siento va a esa libreta que escondo en el segundo estante detrás de una sirena de cerámica horrible - reímos juntos lo que me encantaba pero de repente se puso seria y con ojos llorosos - y entonces comprendí que solo iba a escribir cosas que no se por que, pero solo te podía contar a ti.

-¿Qué cosas eran?-le pregunte.

-Iba a escribir: querido diario: hoy me he convencido de que esta bien abandonar, no correr riesgos, seguir la corriente, sin dramas solo - ya no le salían las palabras - solo no es el momento pero mis razones no son razones, son excusas, lo que hago es, esconderme de la realidad, y la realidad - se puso con sus ojos llorosos azules a mirarme a mis propios ojos - es que tengo miedo Emmett, miedo de que si me permito, ser feliz por un momento, siento que el mundo se va a venir a bajo y no se si podria superarlo.

-¿te cuento yo lo que escribiria en mi diario?-le pregunte y ella asintio- se llama Elena, hemos hablado y a sido precioso, entonces salio el sol y la realidad se impuso-ella sonrio-pero esta es la realidad aquí y ahora-nos miramos fijamente me acerque ella tambien y nos besmos (publico ooooo) paramos nos volvimos a mirar y nos perdimos en un beso profundo y apasionado. Dios la amaba tanto y lo bueno era que si ella tambien me amaba quizas comprenderia lo que yo er ay quien era katherin.

**Me costo muchisimo hcer este cap espero que le guste.**

**Va dedicado a **_**RosalieHaledeCullen **_**porque gracias a ella puedo compartir mis historias con vosotros muhos bss**

**Dead reviws**

**okm**


End file.
